


Who Would Want Me For a Flatmate?

by nickijsb



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Gen, M/M, also, also could do a sherlock and john romance whn the doctor fixes everything, beetle - Freeform, i could do a ship with the doctor and someone, idk what doctor will come into this, idk what to tag this, if this receives good reviews, maybe captain jack ahrkness, oops i meant jack harkness, or rose tyler, so suggestions are great, turn left senario, what if stamford didnt introduce sherlock and john
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickijsb/pseuds/nickijsb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Stamford hadn't introduced Sherlock and John because of circumstances like Donna's Turn Left incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Would Want Me For a Flatmate?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30625) by Tumblr Users (Multiple). 



> I have no idea if I even want to continue this, so feedback would be great. Not brit-picked, so please point out any errors. Also, if you want this continued, let me know, or I might decide I don't want to and nobody wants me to... Either way, there will probable be at least one more chapter to kill off sherlock and then idk...

John was strolling through the park on his way to the shop to get some milk when he was stopped.

“John,” he heard. He paused, but kept going. John was a fairly common name, and nobody knew he was back from Afghanistan yet. He stopped and turned at the sound of his full name. “John Watson!” When he turned, he saw an old friend of his -Mike Stamford.

“Mike,” he said, limping over and shaking his hand. He took a seat next to Stamford on the bench. “How have you been?” he asked, trying to be polite.

“Good, I’ve been good,” Stamford responded. “But you,” he continued, clapping him on the shoulder, John wincing slightly as the not-quite-healed wound was hit. “You didn’t tell me you were back in town. When did you get back, and where have you been staying?” John gave a tight smile.

“I just got back yesterday, and I’ve been staying at a small place that’s been given to me. Just one room, not too big.” Stamford clucked and shook his head reprovingly.

“You really should get a flatmate,” he told John. John gave a short, unamused laugh.

“Who’d want me for a flatmate?” John asked, completely serious at the notion that anyone would actually want to room with him. He glanced at his old colleague when he heard him chuckling. “What?”

“Nothing, I just remembered a funny joke.” He said with a smile. It probably had something to do with two flatmates or something. John didn’t inquire.

“Oh.” He responded simply, returning his gaze to his cup of coffee. After a few minutes of silence, John looked up to ask Stamford a question but stopped when he saw a curious look on the man’s face. He almost seemed horrified. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Stamford stuttered. “It’s just…” He seemed to be trying to get a look at John’s back. “I just thought I saw something on your back.” John tried to look behind him at his own back, puzzled.

“There’s nothing there,” he said, throwing a glance at Stamford. He shrugged.

“Could’ve sworn I saw something, mate. Looked like a beetle.” Stamford, trying to ease the tension, laughed. “Clearly I was seeing things. Maybe it’s time for a better prescription,” he joked, pulling his glasses off and cleaning them with the hem of his shirt. After putting them back on, he stood up. “I’ve actually got to go now, I have to go to St. Bart’s. Would you like to come with?” John shook his head.

“No, it’s fine. I’ve got to do some shopping, anyway. Enjoy yourself, though,” he said, using his cane to stand as well. Stamford nodded, looking at his watch.

“Alright, I’m off then. And you’re sure you don’t want to come with?” John shook his head no. “Stay in touch, at least? I’m assuming you have the same number?” At John’s nod, he smiled. “Wonderful. I’ll text you with mine. Please don’t lose touch, John. It was great seeing you,” he said, offering his hand. John shook it.

“I’ll stay in touch this time,” he promised. “See you later.” At Stamford’s nod, he started walking, going the opposite direction of St. Bart’s. In the back of his head John wondered why Stamford was so insistent on him going to St. Bart’s with him, anyway. He shook his head, clearing his mind from the thought. _Alright,_ he thought, _I need eggs, milk, and tea. Maybe I’ll try some of that new stuff Tesco is stocking…_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback? Please? It was just a drabble that could turn into something more. Based off of this post:  
> http://sammybitchfacewinchester.tumblr.com/post/66714388379/itsatriplemurderjawn
> 
> You can find me on tumblr here:  
> http://apploucider.tumblr.com


End file.
